The Rundown
by Renacoon18
Summary: What will happen when Beck and Kim have to work together to catch Travis Walker to bring him back to Los Angles? Will it be choas? Or will they work together?
1. Default Chapter

_Beck walked down the rough trail that led to the small and rundown village. He had another job for Jimmy. He wasn't looking forward to it, but it was something he had to do. He walked into the biggest hut at the end of the road. There was a fat greasy man sitting behind the counter fanning himself. He had several tattoos covering his arms. Beck slapped several wads of dollar bills on the counter._

_"I need some information El Capino" Said Beck._

_El Capino looked at the money and then looked back up at beck, "This is more than usual, what do you need? I've got all the dirt on everyone in the country."_

_"I know, that's why I came to you," said Beck, pulling out a package and opening it, "This has some information for you to go off of. Pictures, names and aliases, last place he lived... get started right away, I'm in a hurry."_

_El Capino looked through the papers and a strange expression came over his face, "You've taken on a big one Mr. Beck."_

_"Yup" Beck sighed, "I'm going on a rundown."_

_Kim was flipping through an atlas while Ron fixed himself a nacho._

_"Here it is!" said Kim, pointing to a large green spot on one of the pages, "Brazil, our next mission."_

_"Who's called us in?" asked Ron._

_"El Capino needs me to find someone, he said he can actually pay me" said Kim._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Ron with a shocked expression, "I thought you promised no more black market jobs!"_

_"I'm bring Esther too" said Kim with a grin._

_"Well I'm in!" said Ron, suddenly getting cheerful._

_"This one's going to be a lot of work, we're searching for someone in the jungle of Brazil who has been gone for years. His name is Carlos Mangotti, here's a picture."_

_"Hey! This Mango dude has been gone for thirteen years!" yelled Ron, "He's probably dead."_

_"No, some people have been seeing him in him in random places" said Kim, "Some were afraid that he was a ghost, But it's Carlos Mangotti alright."_

_"Well Mr. Mango, looks like we're gonna be hunting you down!" said Ron._

_"Yup" sighed Kim, "we're going on a rundown."_

_"Hey Esther this is Kim!"_

_"Oh, hey Kim wassup?"_

_"We've been asked to take on an assignment by El Capino" Kim explained, "Normally I wouldn't, but this one's really interesting."_

_"Ooh, Ron's not gonna be ok with another black market job" said Esther._

_"He's ok with it if you go!" laughed Kim, "So will you?"_

_"Wellll..." thought Esther, "forging through a dark forest, with dangerous animals, and a almost impossible assignment... I'M SO THERE!"_

_"Thanks!" said Kim._

_"So she's going?" asked Ron._

_"Yes! That means you're going too!" said Kim._

_"I was afraid you'd say that," said Ron, "Oh well, Esther's gonna need her man around to protect her!"_

_Kim covered her mouth and turned away so that Ron wouldn't see her laughing but Ron saw her shoulders shaking._

_"Hey!" he protested._

_"Riiiiiiight Ron, you come along and protect Esther" said Kim._


	2. Meeting Beck

_Mean while _

_Beck was waiting for his flight to go to Brazil. He was looking through his papers about the guy he was about to run down_

_"Come on guys were going to miss our flight!" Kim yelled as she ran right into Beck._

_"Oh I'm so sorry!" Kim said _

_"That's ok!" Back said as he bent down to grab his papers._

_"Now for sure were going to be late Kim!" Ron said as he and Esther cane running up to her._

_"Come on...." Esther couldn't finish her sentence she looked up and saw Beck. "Hi!" She said in a sweet voice_

_"Uh hi!" Beck said unsure_

_"Hey! That guy has a picture of Carlos mango!" said Ron as Beck was picking up his papers._

_Beck looked up at them, "You know him?" he asked._

_"Not really" said Kim, "grabbing Ron, uh, we gotta go, bu bye!"_

_"Where are you going?" Esther asked Beck sweetly._

_"I'm going to Brazil" he replied._

_"So are we!" Ron said, "Oh, darn it! Now Mr. big muscles is going to be on the plane with us and Esther is going to flirt with him all day!"_

_Esther jabbed Ron really hard with her elbow._

_"OW!" said Ron, "What was that for."_

_"Uh, we should all be getting to the plane now" said Beck as he finished picking up his things._

_Kim looked at some of the papers he had in his hand. The man definitely had some papers on Carlos Mangotti, but why? Had El Capino called him in too? _

_"Ron! Why did you embarrass me like that?"_

_"You would have flirted with him all day trust me Esther I know!"_

_"Stop fighting you two find your seats!" Kim said_

_"Mines right here!" Ron yelled. _

_"Mines here! I wonder who sits next to me?" Esther thought._

_"So were sitting by each other!" Said a deep voice._

_Esther looked up and saw it was the man in the terminal. _

_" Yeah I guess so!" She said embarrassed._

_"Oh this is just great me and you get to sit by each other but Esther has to sit by that guy!" Ron said complaining._

"_Ron she'll be ok! She can handle herself!" Kim said_

_"No I wanted to sit next to her!" Ron said_

_"Look at that guy flirting with my girl when I get my hands on him I'm gonna..."_

_"RON!" Kim yelled as she grabbed him and yanked him back in his chair._

_"Maybe he'll switch seats with me!" said Ron, getting up, "Excuse me sir, would you mind switching seats with me? I'd like to sit next to MY GIRLFRIEND."_

_"Well, uh..." Beck started to say._

_"Great thanks!" said Ron, squeezing into Beck's seat and forcing Beck to get up._

_Beck looked over at Ron's seat and then sat down in it. The girl with the red hair was looking through some papers that looked like his almost. Suddenly his eyes widened when he noticed the name Carlos Mangotti on the sheet of paper._

_"Excuse me sir," said a flight attendant, "I'm afraid you and this other gentleman have had a mix-up concerning seats, you have to sit in your assigned seat. No switching or changing."_

_"That's fine," said Beck, getting up._

_"But! But!" said Ron._

_"Just get up Ron!" Esther said, pushing him towards his seat._

_"Hi again!" Esther said._

_"Hey Esther when will the flight be over?" Rodger asked as he popped out of her backpack._

_"Rodger we haven't even taken off yet just relax!" Esther said_

_"What is that?" Beck asked._

_"Oh this is my pet Meerkat his name is Rodger!" Esther said holding him up so Beck could see him._

_"Oh" said Beck. Esther was going to ask him if he wanted to hold Rodger but a flight attendant was coming so she quickly stuffed him in her pocket. She didn't want to have to put him in the animal cage area._

_Beck was flipping through some pages. Esther wasn't paying attention until she noticed a picture of Carlos Mangotti. She glanced up at Beck, was he on the same assignment? Why? She and Kim... oh yeah, and Ron, could handle this assignment by themselves!_


End file.
